


Just Simple Things

by edahwns



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Dating, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Pro Volleyball Player Hinata Shouyou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29047317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edahwns/pseuds/edahwns
Summary: Simple things that could make Oikawa's life perfect
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	Just Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on the spot T^T Without planning or even outlining the story. i just type what is on my mind so I am saying sorry in advance haha. But I do hope you'll like this fic

Ever since the accidental meeting in Rio, Oikawa wasn’t expecting— heck, it wasn’t even on his mind that he and the little first year high school back then, the one that ended his high school career, the partner of his rival and kouhai, the one with a bright orange hair named Hinata Shouyo, would click and be together. But here they are, sharing a little apartment at Rio, wearing rings on their own fingers. The monster that he would do anything to get at him in the past, is the same monster that captivated him instead of the one that being a captive. He didn’t know, he’s just—well, fell in love.

Hinata was a kind of man that anyone could be asking for, but sorry for them, Hinata was his and he won’t be sharing until they both six feet under the ground, but Oikawa was selfish and he’s not planning to even if that will be the situation that they will be in. There were so many people who came after his guy. There’s this setter with blonde hair, a youtuber slash gamer guy who sponsored Hinata, and most of all, his kouhai and Hinata’s past partner in volleyball. Oikawa wouldn’t say that he was a pinning mess when they were in high school. Volleyball was the only thing that occupied his mind so the unforeseen meeting in Rio happened, things went under his control.

He still remembered when Hinata was the first one to pick his shit up and confessed straight in front of Oikawa’s cowardly self.

“Oikawa-san, I like you”

Yes, it was a straightforward confession and Oikawa doesn’t know why Hinata had the guts to do that where he, himself had to hide his stupid crush behind his façade. With the sunset slowly painting the ocean’s water orange, the light illuminating Hinata’s tan face tinted with pink hues as his bright orange hair that Oikawa would love to ruffle everyday, every moment on his whole life, was slowly swaying as the wind blows. Hinata was fucking beautiful to the point that Oikawa will kiss the life out of him. So he did.

The kiss was perfect. It wasn’t Oikawa’s first kiss as he had his relationship in the past, but he swore to the heaven above them that it was the first kiss where everything felt perfect. Their lips connected while their eyes closed as their hearts became one. Word’s wasn’t that much of a use that time since the action spoke for Oikawa and it never felt so amazing. Like the first time he watched José Blanco on a volleyball match with Iwaizumi when they were still children, like the time where he received his first setter award, like the first time that they have won, and like the first time that he fell in love with volleyball. This moment with Hinata was surreal. Simple things like these were more than enough for a guy like him.

Their relationship wasn’t perfect. They had their own ups and downs, for example was because of the bastards who are after his boyfriend, and most of the time was because of his damn insecurities.

“Toru, how many times do I need to tell you it wasn’t like that.”

Hinata was calm despite the fact that Oikawa was so close to storm off the restaurant they were currently eating at.

“But you don’t see how that guy looks at you! And I know that he was your freaking setter at that team!”

He didn’t mean to rise the tone of his voice but his insecurities were now consuming him, knowing that the guy was a better setter. He was not riding his horse so it was easy to admit that the skill of the guy exceeded that of him.

“Him being my setter doesn’t have anything to do with any of this, Toru.”

Oikawa wanted to say sorry, wanted to tell his boyfriend that he didn’t mean anything, but remembering the kind of face and the amount of skin contact that the guy was giving Hinata, he lost it all.

“Fuck! He’s into you!”

If Hinata was calm earlier, trying to contain his anger inside a bottle. Now, that specific bottle broke and Hinata was now fuming red. Luckily, there were a few customers eating on the same restaurant that was able to witness their small fight, if Oikawa can still continue to call it small at the fact that Hinata was slowly rising up on his chair.

Wait-

“Okay, I’m done here. Fix your shit then talk to me later.”

Wait, wait.

He will not let him go!

Before Hinata could get out of the restaurant, Oikawa abruptly took the wallet on his pant’s pocket, left the bill on the table and get up off his chair to chase his now angry boyfriend. He gently took hold of Hinata’s arm. “Hey, I’m sorry. It’s just that—“

Hinata wiggled his arm out of Oikawa’s grip.

Oikawa felt like a cold water was suddenly poured onto him and he was ready to chase Hinata again but he was more than surprised when Hinata turned his back to face him and held his face, in front of these customers.

“Leave the explanation later. Although I have an idea why you acted like that. It’s your another enemy, right?”

Just like a sunshine- his sunshine, Hinata had the brightest smile plastered on his beautiful face. And Oikawa lnew that he is the luckiest man in the world to have this kind of smile from Hinata just for him. And he knew that he would sell his soul to the devil just to protect this smile of his. Simple things like this that could make him feel like he is a perfect person despite his flaws and insecurities.

Oikawa thought that Hinata was more mature than Oikawa was expecting. He was able to contain his jealousy whenever Oikawa had to encounter countless number of females and males that were constantly flirting with him. Oikawa wasn’t even sure if Hinata could feel a little jealousy. It’s not like Oikawa wanted to make Hinata jealous- since the last thing that he wanted to do was to hurt the guy, but he just wanted to see Hinata be jealous even once, so when his wish unexpectedly happened so early, he wasn’t able to prepare his heart.

No, the unpreparedness wasn’t because of the jealousy that Hinata exhibited during the encounter. It wasn’t because of the fact that Hinata kissed him in front of the whole gymnasium, in front of the world. It was because of Hinata kneeling with a ring on a box saying

“Be mine. Marry me, Toru. Spend the rest of your life with me.”

And so he did.

Same-sex marriage in brazil was legal so they decided to make one of the small chapel in Rio, the place where it all started, be the venue of the marriage. Planning the event was easy but the moment was truly magical. They talked about the person who will walk down the aisle and they both agree that it should be Hinata wans Oikawa was more than grateful for that.

As he watched Hinata slowly walking down the aisle, wearing his white tuxedo while holding a flower bouquet was a moment of felicity for Oikawa. He was mesmerized at the beautiful creature walking towards him. Hinata’s perfect smile that he will protect, the freckles that were beautifully scattered on his tanned face, the brown eyes that were looking at him full of emotions as he looked back, his whole self. And when they kissed with rings on their ring fingers, for Oikawa the music stopped, the audience disappeared, and the whole world fades. He couldn’t believe that this epitome of perfect man is finally his,that he will be going to spend his life filled with nothing but happiness with no more insecurity, with the man that he’s longed for. Just simple things were the cause of his euphoria.

They just invited their own family, friends, and some colleagues from the volleyball team of their own as their guests. All of Hinata’s friends from his high school all came despite of their schedules and distance just to congratulate him at their wedding. As for Oikawa, his mother and sister, his childhood friend, and his friends from high school came.

“Honestly, Oikawa senpai. I didn’t expect that your relationship will come this far.”

And of course, Tobio was also invited and he had the audacity to come in front of him and talk like they are long friends. It was not like Oikawa was still mad or still had this tension between them (they talk about it already), but Oikawa wasn’t going to deny the fact that he was still feeling award with him, mostly because of the guilt that he felt this remorse towards the junior that looked up to him so much.

Oikawa looked out for Hinata to seek some help but he was out there laughing and catching up with his family and friends. Their wedding just ended and it was the time for reception. He then next looked out for Iwaizumi but he was nowhere to be found. So he had no choice but to talk with Tobio.

“I love him. What can you expect?”

He didn’t say that in a rude tone so he hoped that Kegayama won’t perceive it as one.

“I know. Please take care of him. You’re his first.”

Oikawa smiled to himself. He knew that. Another thing that made him smile was the concerned for Hinata.

“And he is mine.”

“But you had a girlfriend, right?”

Oh, he remembered that.

“That wasn’t what I meant. Hinata was different. So, he’s my first.”

“I see. Well then, congratulations on the wedding”

Visiting each other during free times and vacations was enough for them, that truly made him and Hinata happy that they could spend time with each other, but being married and living with each other was on whole another level. They could embrace each other as many times as they wanted, they could kiss, they could be more free, and the best thing was to be able to feel each other because they were finally on each other sides.

Their first night was a pure bliss. Oikawa, for who know how many times he was surprise by Hinata, was able to compose himself when Hinata agreed to be the one who will take it at first, and for his condition, Oikawa should take it on their second time and of course, he agreed. He also wanted to feel Hinata inside him. Sweats and the smell of sex were prominent in the air. Moans from the both of them filled the room as they both reached the end. It was heaven. As Oikawa collapsed beside Hinata, he felt some strong tight embrace and a whisper that made his active again.

“You can put your head on my chest. I know you’re tired.”

Oikawa smirked. He was, but not anymore.

“Let’s go for another round first.”

Living with each other was sure a perfect decision for them.

Time passed and their not so perfect married life went by as they spent most of their lives helping each other on the small school that they’ve built to coach and teahc young aspiring volleyball players in their town. As for their free times, they just both spent it with simple things like dating, eating street food of brazil, playing beach volleyball, and cuddling while watching movie which will end up doing more than watching just like last night.

Oikawa woke up with an aching back. He knew that Hinata was a monster when he was in the court but he doesn’t have a slightest idea that he too could be a monster in bed. He just viewed Hinata outside the court as a sunshine that he needed to protect.

Oikawa managed to get up and id his morning routine. It was still aching but he tried his best to go outside of their room and he found Hinata wearing his orange apron, cooking breakfast. His hair had grown long since hinata said that helike dthis kind of hair just like when he was in his third year of high school. And he was freaking sexy. Oikawa licked his lips.

“Good morning, babe.” Hinata turned to face him as usual wearing his perfect smile. “Just wait a moment there at the table, I was about to serve this.”

Instead of going to the table, Oikawa back hugged Hinata.

“I love you, baby” He said.

“Huh? What’s with the sudden line?”

“I love you.”

“Okay, okay. I love you too.”

And Hinata continued the rest of the breakfast preparation with Oikawa on his back, hugging him.

Loving Hinata is the second best thing that Oikawa did, finding him is the first.

Oikawa couldn’t ask for more. He just wanted to wake up every morning to find his beautiful husband smiling, to be able to do these simple things that could make his world magical. Just Simple things that Hinata can give to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I got the correct tag


End file.
